Multiple electronic devices are designed to be used with a plurality of connecting wires and cables. Common examples include audio or video players that have a headphone jack, or have ports for speaker wires. A common problem for users is that these cables often become entangled with each other. For example, left and right headphone wires readily become intertwined and knotted, especially in ear bud style headphones. Additionally, stereo speaker wires usually are configured in pairs and can also become entangled with themselves or other wires.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide cable assemblies that include means for preventing entanglement and easily allow the incorporation of a zipper or other releasable connection means to the cables.